warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zixes/RP Army Guideline
So... I was thinking about all these rps that I was participating in, saw some flaws and thought to myself... what would make a balanced RP? And now I have come with a number of suggestions that will make an RP a much more balanced and fun interaction. I will divide the rules into a several groups. Creating your Characters/Army Your Characters: So we all know that any army need a leader and a group of his retinues. This is the first priority when creating a fanon army (in my opinion). If you don't want to create your own characters/army, then you can just choose one of the cannon armies and their characters. So first thing we need is a name, if you want to have an original character, then you will have to think harder about your character's name. When you done with naming your character, you need to create his background: How he/she became what he/she is today? How did he/she create his/her own faction? What is his/her main goal? And etc... When you are done with that, you can start making your own army. Also, you shouldn't reveal his/her wargear and abilities, that would be for the best. This will save more introduction about your character for later, which will help to show more info about your character. Your Army: ok... I was wrong... first thing you need to do is to create a name for your army. It depends on the race that you are playing, if you are playing as one of the Imperial's Armed Forces, then it will be a less of a problem. Think about the advantages and disadvantages of your army, make sure that they are just the thing you want, and join the RP! Also, one more importent suggestion! Like with the Character, you should not write down the numbers of your's army's units. Think about it, when was the last time that you read about a battle where one faction has completely achieved victory by destroying all of the enemie's Forces? Battles are all about fighting, and not about who have the specific units and how many of those. You can reveal it later in the RP (of course, you will have to think about a fairly good nubmers, not something OP). Also, no fanon weapons, vehicles, and races. If you are going to create something of that, then it must come from the W40K's lore. Other players will have no idea about what they are dealing with, since all of their info comes from the W40K universe, this is why you shouldn't have a fanon weapon, vehicle or a race. Taking Actions Your Character's actions: This is the most importent part. If we are to have a balanced and interesting RP, we should divide the power between the players of the same faction, what do I mean? Let's say that some one wishes to play as Space Marines, he will create a company. He will not be the only one to command this company, as other players shall take part in that too. So we got a company of space marines, 1 player should be the Force Commander (Captain) of the company, if there is more players who want to be in this Space Marines Company, then they should take the roles of the officers (Chaplain, Company Champion or a Librarian are highly recommended). Now we will have 1 Force Commander (Captain) and 2 or 3 Officers with them. The cooperation between those players will decide the events of their Forces. Some may create their own goals, some may be more loyal than the others, each and every Player/character will have a different personality. This will take the RP to a whole new Level! Battles: This also Importent. Together, the players will have to think about strategies and tactics. Throwing your Forces at your enemy without thinking may be unwise. Many factors depends on the Battle: the Planet's Flora and Fauna, weather, local population/race, gravity, day and night (if the sun's light even reach the planet) and etc... The GM (Game Master) will have to explain most of those these things, this is very importent. You also need to describe accurately the actions of your units: where are they moving to? Who are they attacking? what kind of formation they are using? You should know what your Forces are capable of, and how your or the enemie's actions may effect the morale of your Forces. Try to think this through. Resources and Supplies: So we all know that when you do someting, you got to waste someting first in order to do the action. Each and every army has it own resources to spend during the war. Let's say that you control an Imperial Guard regiment, you will need resources like: Ammo, food, water, promitheium (fuel) and naturally... men power! This factor took no place in none of the RPs that I have played in, but it needed to be considered! Your enemy may destroy your supply lines, without your resources, your army will start to die slowly. You need to defend the cargo that keeps your army alive. If your army will run out of ammo, then you won't be able to fight and etc... you get the point... Unlike the humans, other races have an alternative resources: The Necrons have an some kind of green energy thing, Tyranids have a biomass and etc... like I said this is importent. Consequences: Each action has a results, but I don't believe that the players should have the power to decide the outcome. This is the job of the GM. No matter what action was taken, it is the duty of the GM to determine what comes next. If it is a duel between two commanders, an army assualt, navy battle or any other event. The Players can describe how they preform their operation: what kind of stance or strikes their commander use to strike the enemy leader, what kind of strategy or tactic their army use to assualt an enemy position and etc... The GM must act as a fair judge of all those events: to kill the player's characters or to wound them, to let the player's army take the hold or drive them back. Each action must be ended with the final words of the GM. Acting Character's actings: You need to represent the characters that you are playing, and not the other way around. What do I mean? Well... it's not what you want to achieve, but what your character want to achieve... let me try it this way... you have to show less feelings and more discipline! This is war! Don't be Friendly! Trust no one! Even if the other Faction (or the player) is of your own race. Trust need to be earned! You may act on your own, and not even listen to the other Players/Factions. Showing positive feelings or even trying to save other's players life may seem as something not normal (unless your character's personality is different, which will be ok). In other words, more brains and less feelings! Honor, duty and survivel is all that matters (it also depends on what race you are playing)! Low Gothic: Something that I have noticed a lot! Words like: ok, snap, ain't and other words that are from our time just doesn't work! I know that not all of us are americans and englishmen, but we have to work on it. Talking your everyday dialogue will not help. Why am I pointing out this problem? Because when someone says something like this in RP, you starts to feel less of the RP's environment, and that kinda importent. So we all know that we should speak the Englishmen's Lexicon, since it applies to the Low Gothic of the W40K Universe. Also... no modern curses... you know... This is more or less of what I have on my mind... please do share your opinios regarding these statements. Category:Blog posts